Kozmotis Pitchiner
by SilveusSnape
Summary: The back story of Kozmotis Pitchiner and his daughter, how they separated. My own parody of the story.
1. Kozmotis Pitchiner

"Artemis! Get into the house now!" called my Father from the street.

Myself, being seven obeyed him and headed into the house quickly, locking the door and stared outside the window at my Father.

He was a protector. I thought he was a super hero. He fought unusual crimes, helped people, and just was the most upbeat person I had ever seen.

I watched quietly at the window, trying to be hidden but kept an eye on him as I was scared. For him. It was really dangerous this time and he actually told me he might not come back.

~ I had broken down crying and he wrapped his arms tightly around me in a hug, whispering calming words into my ear as I soon fell asleep. The next day I went to him with my hands together and he crouched down to my height.

I handed him a golden locket with a picture of us in it, "Please come back." I mumbled, close to tears yet again.

He closed his hands around the locket, looking up at me and nodded, "I will."

I just stood there, wiping away a tear or two, "Promise?" I asked in a cracked voice.

He nodded, hugging me tightly as he put the locket on, "Promise." he said in the same cracked voice.

I wanted this moment to last forever, but we were interrupted by screams outside. He let go quickly, grabbing a few things and that brings me back to sitting at the window. ~

He got all the Fearlings off the street then disappeared down the road as he headed to the jail. It was a special jail, to hold creatures, mythical ones.

That was the last time I saw him. I remember being grabbed by someone. Dark, gloomy aura. It scared me but I kept quiet. It took me away just as I heard my father's voice telling them to let go. I didn't see him, but his voice made me start to cry as it faded away, meaning I was never coming back.

It was someone who had controlled the Fearlings. He kept me there for eleven years before releasing me. By that time I had lost my happy and bubbly personality. It was replaced with Fear and Sadness.

I came back to my home, where I last heard Father, but it was torn down and in ashes. I walked through the rubble to see if anything had been saved, or if I had anything to find my father with. But nothing. Absolute nothing.

I looked up and backed away as I saw a Fearling, but it was different. It was in the shape of a horse this time, and it had someone riding it.

Just those... those piercing yellow eyes stopped me from running. They were on each horse, about a dozen of them, and the man riding them.

Those eyes were mine. Just like mine. And my father... But the man looked nothing like my father. Dark spiked hair curved to the back, long thin build and a greyish black cloak around him. He had a sneer on his face and danger in his eyes as the horse galloped towards me. By that point I started running, keeping my eyes on him. I got a few strange looks as I passed neighbors that were unscathed. I asked if they saw the horses or the man and they shook their heads befuddled.

I was about to head into the forest, trying to get some protection around me but it was too late. One of the Fearlings covered me and I fell into a deep sleep. Long, horrible nightmares awaited me. Though they were real. My only fear was my father disappearing like what had happened about seven years ago. Though a character I had just met today kept popping up in the nightmare, but it made me relax a bit.

He looked kind and thoughtful as he approached me. He crouched down to my height, and set the golden locket, that I had given my father earlier, in my open hands. He then stood up, now having a pained expression on and disappeared. That*s when I woke up. I looked around, noticing people were crowded around me, not helping me, but just staring. Some kids hid behind their mothers, others had glares on their faces. I looked so confused and for an eighteen year old I started crying my eyes, staying where I was.

Everyone, not wanting to bother me just left. But there was this one little boy who stayed. He didn*t look scared, nor angered. He just looked curious.

"Are you alright?" he asks, approaching me and held a hand out to help me up.

I took his hand hesitantly, but thankfully as I stood up. I was at least two feet taller than him, but very disoriented as I looked around worriedly, "Did you see him?" I asked, hoping he did but pretty sure he didn't.

The boy surprised me as he answered, "Yes."

I stared at him a bit surprised, but smiled a bit. The whole scene from when I was seven to now, where all the people were staring at me came flashing through my head. I decided to ask, "Why was everyone staring at me, but not helping me?"

The boy looked over at his friend's house where a few of his friends were playing, but looked more like they were watching us, "The other kids. They saw him too, and he had your eyes. Which freaked everyone out so they told their parents not to help you." he looked back at me, a tooth missing as he smiled, "I'm Jamie by the way."

I smiled, nodding to him, "Thank you, and I'm Artemis."

He waved by as he ran to his friend's house to play with them. I watched for a moment before looking up. The sky was darkening, dark clouds, rain maybe. Then I noticed the figure again. The Fearlings weren't with him this time, but he was making figures with his hands, sand appearing out of them. I started crying again as I saw he made a figure of two people. A little girl roughly seven and her father. The father put something around his neck; a golden locket.

The scene disappeared and he held out his hand, palm up and there lies a golden locket. I stared in disbelief, still trying to wipe away all the tears. Suddenly, three of the Fearlings surrounded me. I was about the scream and run the noticed they weren't attacking. I looked back up to where the figure was, but he had disappeared. Looking back at the horses, I felt safe, comforted almost as I put my hand out to pet them.

Living a while with them, I got used to them. I had dyed my hair black and styled it into spikes that curved backwards. I wore variations of black, white, grey, purple, and blue most of the time instead of my usually colorful outfits.

Only people who believed, could see the horses. Believe in the Boogeyman, who was my father now. The Fearlings had consumed him, making him this way and there was no going back now. I just had to accept the fact I'd never see my real father again, and that I was a changed person during those eleven years captive.


	2. Nightlight

I stayed close to the Fearlings as I headed into the forest, leaving most everything else behind me. One of the Fearlings nudged me side, bending down to allow me to get on, which I did promptly and began to ride him. All through the forest, I saw everything differently now. It wasn't so dark and scary. It felt like comfort and home.

I didn't like that part about it, but I guess I had to get used to it.

I yielded at a little pond, hopping off of the horse and sat by it, sighing as I stared down into the froze water, reaching out and ran a finger over the frost, making silly pictures then shuffled the snow as if to erase it. The sun began to set and out came the moon, the area turning even darker than before. The Fearlings surrounded me in a comforting circle which I curled into it, yawning softly as my eyes just about fluttered shut. Though, in the distance, I spotted something. It was moving, and very rapidly. I got up, which startled the horses who jerked awake. I quickly mounted one and set off to where the moving object was. As I got closer, I noticed it was a boy. Very slim, quick. He had a staff, I guess you could say.

I dismounted the horse and walked closer to where it perched on a branch, far off of the ground. I stared at him for a while then, with the help of the horses I began to climb the tree.

"Hey!" I yelled up to the boy, hoping to catch his attention.

When he heard me, he bolted up, as if to get as far away from me as possible with only one look behind his back. Though, after that he slowed down and began heading towards me, staff pointed at my heart. I yelped and fell from the tree in time not to get it, landing on the Fearlings back.

"What was that for?!" I whimpered, quickly sitting upright on the horse and shook the reigns for it to back up. The boy moved over to me quicker than light, the tip of his dagger pointed at my chest, more precisely my heart, once again. He was about to send it through, but he looked me right in the eyes and stopped, still in position but didn't proceed.

I sat there stunned. He was... he was glowing. He was floating. And most definitely he was dangerous. Once more I asked, "What was that for?" though my tone had gotten quiet, the annoyance never left.

He shook his head and floated up, as if to the moon and just continued without another look. I looked around frantically, snapping the reigns with a little bit of hope and the Fearling took off to the sky after the boy, "Who are you?" I called out to him, "Where did you come from? How can you do that?" though he never replied to me.

Sensing the danger, the other two Fearlings took off towards the boy and stopped in front of him, causing him to stop. I made him turn to me and looked directly into his eyes, "What are you?" even before he verbally said anything, I sense what he was.. Who he was; what is purpose was. As if he did say it to me. But he didn't and that's what caught me off guard, "Do you not speak?" I asked, tilting my head in confusion.

He shook his head, standing upright then leaned slightly on his staff. A small, goofy smile grazed his lips as he looked down at me apologetically.

I nodded, understanding. A smile hit me at his, giggling softly, "You're... different. I like that." I reluctantly headed down to the ground, to my surprise, so did the boy. As we landed, I looked over at him, "Do you have a name?"

He tilted his head, then looked at himself, pointing to his arm. I watched him slightly confused, then remembered the glow. "Light!" I exclaimed, him nodding in agreement. He then pointed to the dark sky. I didn't understand at first, "Stars? Light Stars? Moon? Black? Night?" he nodded, grinning at the last one and I giggled, "Light Night." I finally said then scrunched my nose, "Maybe... Nightlight?" he nodded, hopping up in joy.

Laughing, I watched him then yawned softly, "I'll have to talk to you later..." I mumbled, jumping down from the horse. He looked sort of bummed, but nodded. I laid down once more near the pond, though to my surprise and delight, Nightlight sat beside me, as if to watch out for anything bad. I soon fell into a deep sleep. No dreams; no nightmares; no nothing.


	3. Jack Frost

I awoke with a start, an uncalled nightmare sneaked past my deep into the night. With a glance around, I knew Nightlight was long gone, though hopefully he would come back. It was early in the morning, most animals just now getting up. I stood and stretched a bit, a yawn escaping my lips as I began to wander the area. There were so many different animals, and trees, and plants. It was different. A weird forest, not just because of that, but just because of how it felt. Not exactly like home anymore, but welcoming.

I whistled for my horses which came over in a blink of an eye, and I set out back over to the town, but on the other side. Hopefully word did not spread about me and I could try to live a normal life.

As I exited the forest, I made my way around the town, glad no one could really see the Fearlings as the trudged along beside me. Before leaving my house, I collected what little belongings I had left and what small amount of money I could savage. I headed over to the shop and purchased a bit of food to take along with me on the trip. I had planned on heading to Russia, where there was this small forest. Though small, I heard it held great power, which I could use along the way.

With the money I also bought the cheapest set of clothes they had, a small backpack and a few bottles of water. The trip wouldn't take too long from where I was at, at the moment. I was just south of Russia, and the forest lies more towards the border of the two countries. I set all my things in the backpack, slung it over my shoulder and set off.

~*~  
Three Days Later

I would've made it there faster, but this huge blizzard hit just as I was about to cross the border and I was forced to a nearby park. I set my things down and slunk against a tree, pulling my knees to my chest and hugged them close for warmth. The clothes that I bought where not meant for winter, so I had made a fool decision. Nor what was I wearing appropriate for the time either. I sat there, shaking as I rested my chin on my knees, closing my eyes. It was getting colder by the minute and was unbearable. I was never one meant for the cold of winter and snow, though it did feel good at first, I was miserable after a while.

I stood, grabbed my back and began to walk around the park to try and get warm once more. The park was broken down, old, hazardous and just completely useless. It had a few, broken down wooden benches around the area, old, rusted play equipment which included a jungle jim, slide, merry-go-round, and swings. The seats on the swings were tattered leather. I walked around the area, sighing softly as it brought back many memories. I used to play at this playground with my father when I was around five. Being gone all those years really changed everything.

I shook my head and set the emotions aside as I looked around for some warmth or shelter, though I saw nothing. Absolutely nothing, and no one either. It was just as abandoned as the next place. Though a fast moving object caught my eye. At first I thought it was Nightlight, so I was overjoyed, but then I noticed he was a bit slower and instead of completely floating he was jumping from building to building to power line to tree and so on. Though still fast, I could keep up with him and without a blink of an eye I had mounted my horse and set off after him much like I did Nightlight.

"Hey!" I called out to the person as I snapped the reigns, in which the horse moved faster through the sky in response. The boy looked back and stopped suddenly.

"What?" he asked, forming a snowball in his hand and aimed at me.

"Throw that and you're dead." I hissed in warning, shivering at the mere sight of the object.

"What? Don't know how to have fun?" he teased, moving closer in one big swoop.

My horses backed up a bit as he came closer, though I kept them there. I watched the boy curiously, tilting my head, "Who are you?" I asked, snapping the reigns lightly and the horse began to circle the boy.

His head moved so his eyes never left me, but his body stayed in one spot as he leaned against his staff.

His staff. He had a staff, just like Nightlight. They are so similar, and they look so similar.

"Why, I'm Jack Frost." he piped, taking me out of my memory.

I blinked a few times, a thoughtful look on my face as I tried to recall the myth about 'Jack Frost'. After a while, I finally spoke, "Jack Frost is real?" I asked in a disbelieving tone.

He slumped a bit against his staff, nodding slightly, "Yeah, actually... Though not many people believe in me, so.." he shrugged it off, his attention now focused on me, "Who're you, then?"

"I'm Artemis." I stated simply, smiling slightly, "Guess I believe in ya, then?"

He smiled a bit and began to laugh, nodding, "Well, I guess so then." he turned, as if to fly away and began to, though in front of himself he had formed a snowball and turned sharply, aiming it then fired. It landed right in the middle of my chest and I winced.

"Noooo thank you, Frostbite." I grumbled, not intentionally mean, but it was obvious I was cold.

He frowned a bit, "Sorry.." he landed softly beside me as I dismounted my horse, sitting beneath the tree, "Anything I could do to help?"

I shrugged the question away, shaking my head, "I'll be fine.." night had fallen already and I snuggled more towards the tree, wrapping my arms once more around my knees, holding them close as I curled into a ball. As my eyes shut, Jack landed near me and watched my surroundings much like Nightlight. Though, as I did fall into a sleep full of dreams, I knew Nightlight was with there with me as well.


	4. Toothiana

I woke up with another start, breathing heavily as I looked around. My clothes were tattered, hair messed up and there was a slight pain in my jaw. My eyes started tearing up as I stood, stumbling a bit.

That night's actions came back to me. I was sleeping then all of a sudden, I felt something nudge me awake. I sat up, yawning groggily and just managed to open my eyes, right in time to see someone's fist come down on my face. I fell unconscious, thinking the person's dog attacked me afterwards, which explained the torn clothes.

I felt around my mouth with my tongue and when I came to the front, I realized a bottom tooth was missing. All the pain and cruelty came rushing back to me as if I was enduring it again.

I searched around, finding my tooth and set it close to a tree. They tore off my jacket and took all my belongings. I barely made a dent in my journey and I've already lost everything.

With a sigh, I stood and made my way far from the park, resting from time to time against a tree or in a field. The tooth, I held close to me, gave me comfort. Not much, but enough. Whenever I sat down to rest or nap, I relived the time I had with my father. Everything, our holidays; on Christmas and Easter; or Halloween and my birthday. Every day that we spend in the snow, making forts or having snowball fights.

But as I fell into a deeper sleep, I lost my grip on the tooth and the sweet memories turned into horrific nightmares. Flashes of the time when I was taken then over to when I saw the strange man with the even stranger yellow eyes. It bounced around and landed on one in particular.

One of the "men", if you could call it that, had beat me if I did something wrong, which wasn't often. Even being young, I had learnt what to and not to do.

Well, at one part, he had hit me so hard that my first baby tooth came out. He sneered, grabbing the tooth before I had a chance. He closed his hand around the tooth, but not enough to crush it, though when he opened his hand, the tooth was nothing more than a pile of dark, evil sand.

I awoke with a start, much like every other night, but quickly realized it was nighttime. I looked around quickly, stumbling to my feet and to my horror, the man was back. My two Fearling horses took to the sky after him, but once close enough they disappeared all together.

I sighed, a small shiver going up my spine as I stood and headed away from the area. I had a feeling he would follow, and I did care, but I just couldn't stand knowing he knew somehow. I looked around, the nighttime overwhelming me. It made me so tired, even though I just had slept. After a while, I finally laid down in a grass field, my hands under my head like a pillow. I had gripped my tooth tightly, though while I slept, it had slipped out and rested beneath my hands.

Sometime in the night, I heard a rustling. My eyes fluttered open as I lazily looked over at where the sound came from. I let out an inaudible gasp as that man; that man! He was there, but he was fighting someone.. She was quick. Almost like a hummingbird. He had something in his hand that, obviously she was trying to keep away from him. I gasped and looked around, groping around at the ground. My tooth! It was gone!

The man's eyes rested on me and he smirked, charging at me as he rode the Fearling. I let out a small scream, crouching down. The lady flew in front of him, swinging her sword at him, "Back!" she yelled, though continued reaching at his hand.

"Never!" he yelled back, the Fearlings surrounding the two of us. The lady picked me up, flying straight up and back away from the man, then set me down.

"Pitch!" she growled, "Give me that tooth!" she yelled, charging at him. I stared, a small shake in my arms and legs as the man kept eyeing me, though his eyes didn't look scary. They reminded me of my father. I made an attempted after them, but they were too fast and there was no way I could get up there without my Fearlings.

My Fearlings. I realized they were gone. They were the only things that had kept me comfort since I lost everything and now they're gone as well. Gone with that man. I clenched my fists and stared up at the two. I felt the hatred and anger towards the man finally boil up inside me. He's the one that's been torturing me my whole life and he has my only memory of my father. Which was strange.. being it a tooth, but nonetheless it was mine.

The man and woman kept charging at each other, one retracting then charging once more. It kept going on and on, as the woman seemed determined to get that tooth back. I wouldn't blame her if it were myself, but why does she want it? What significance does it have towards her? I wondered, but my thoughts kept pushing out of my mind as I watched the fight.

The lady was getting weaker, and the man fed off of her fear. Once or twice the Fearlings were able to surround her, but she got out without minor injury. One of her wings seemed bent and she flew cockeyed. I wanted to help, but wasn't sure how to.

Everything seemed lost when I notice a bright flash of light that zoomed across the area and around Pitch. He backed away and sunk into the shadows along with his Fearlings, disappearing from sight as the sun started coming up. I grinned, not even looking at who it was, I knew who it was.

The lady slumped to the ground, as if kneeling beside someone and let her head drop, but smiled a bit up at Nightlight, "Thank you." she mumbled. Nightlight nodded in response, looking over at me and gestured me forward.

I took a few steps forward, cautiously then reached the woman and knelt beside her, "Are you alright?" I asked awkwardly quiet.

The woman's eyes lit up a bit as she looked over at me, her wings flapping as she hovered above the ground, "I forgot you were here.." she smiled a bit, "Yeah, I'm fine.. He just.. Just got the tooth. Your tooth." she shook her head, sighing.

I tilted my head from side to side before responding, "What does it matter that he has my tooth?" it was silly to give that much fuss over a tooth. Wasn't even a baby tooth.

Her eyes widened a bit, "They have your memories in them. They hold childhood memories." she smiled sadly, "I collected them, so for when a person needs to remember, I can give them that."

I sat back a bit as I listened, "Really?" I asked childishly, "So, that's why I was having dreams of old memories…"

The woman smiled, nodding, "If held tight enough, you will recall your greatest memories and relive them. That's why Pitch wants them. He wants to destroy all that is good and pure, also all the good memories of children."

I nodded, cringing a bit then blinked a few times as I missed one of the most important questions, "Who are you?"

The lady gave a small laugh as she kicked off the ground and flew over to Nightlight, who danced along with her, "I am Queen Toothiana."

I stood, stumbling a bit then smiled, "The Tooth Fairy?" I gave a wild guess, expecting it not to be true but was surprised with a nod. I smiled then looked around as it soon become day. I looked up once more and she was gone. Just like that.

I scratched the back of my head and began to walk a bit, contemplating whether it was a dream, my imagination, or if it was actually true. I wasn't completely sure, but I had a feeling it was true, just because that man was there. He has been real ever since the first time I saw him. I had seen Nightlight and Jack as well… So why couldn't this lady be real as well?


End file.
